


What Really Happened At The APMAs (Kellin / Oli / Vic)

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: What Really Happened At The APMAs [1]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: APMAs, Koli, M/M, Multi, Threesome, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin Quinn is used by Oli Sykes and Vic Fuentes at the APMAs afterparty. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened At The APMAs (Kellin / Oli / Vic)

As I walked away from the crowd of fans and celebrities, I stared at the ground. Out of my circle of friends, I was the only one who didn't get an award. I had worked so hard on my album - it just didn't seem right. And not to mention the many hours I have been putting in practicing my vocals. I bet that Urie kid just wakes up with that voice. What's up with that attitude, anyways? And then there's Oli. God dammit, Oli. He's perfect in every fucking way and I'm not. He's everything I wanted to be. And then his speech about overcoming drug addiction? How am I supposed to compete with that? Fuck. This night is going to majorly suck the rest of the way.

While staring at my feet and not paying attention, I ran into Vic, whom was talking to a group of people.

"Kellin! I was about to go looking for you! We are heading out to one of the after-parties now." He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked around at who he was talking to; Oli, Alex, Tony, and Mike. Great. They all were probably thinking about how lame I was for not winning a single award. Fuck.

"Oh, good. Will there be lots of alcohol?" I asked with an agitated tone. Oli laughed.

"Don't be bummed out, Mate," he said with his trademark accent. At least I think that is what he said. It was hard for me to understand him sometimes. "These awards don't mean shit."

"He's just trying to make you feel better," Alex laughed, clearly enjoying myself. Well, I know who I am avoiding all night long.

"Alex!" Vic snapped. "No, I agree with Oli, Kellin. Don't sweat it. Now, come have some fun with all of your friends, alright?"

"Alright, fine."

*** 

"I didn't know Issues was going to play again at the after-party!" I shouted to Vic over the loud music. I wasn't really in the mood to hear Micheal's screams, but what could I do about it?

"Yea, they originally weren't, but uh, Tyler insisted," Vic shouted back, pouring himself another drink. He handed me one and we walked over towards Oli, whom was on his phone.

"Well, you're no fun, Oliver," Vic said, referring to him being on his phone and not socializing. I didn't say anything because I was still angry about not winning anything.

"Yea, well, this party kind of sucks anyways. I think I am going to head out soon." Oli put his phone in his pocket. He glanced at me and I shot him a glare. He definitely noticed that I had.

"And before I go, hey Kellin?"

"What?" I grunted. The drinks were setting in and I wasn't happy with him. How come he had won two awards while I sat here with nothing? It wasn't fair.

"I was right about you. You are just a fucking cocksucker," he growled before turning around and walking towards the door. Oh no, I was not having any of that.

"Fucking say that to my face, Bitch!" I yelled, before downing the rest of my drink all in one gulp.

"What did you just fucking call me?"

"I, uh," I stuttered, realizing what I had done. Oh, shit. This guy wasn't a good person to pick a fight with. Maybe I should've picked on Alex instead.

"I said, what did-"

"Wait," Vic said, grabbing Oli's arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Oli glared at me and then looked over at Vic.

"Sure. Why not?"

Thank God for Vic. He had just saved me from getting beaten up. They both walked over in a corner of the room and I took that opportunity to get as far away as possible, so I walked over to the bar. Whilst looking at what drinks they had left, Vic tapped me on my shoulder.

"Did you get rid of him?" I whispered, looking around nervously. I saw no sign of him.

"Sort of... Hey, come with me for a second," he said before giving me "the look". Oh.

Whenever Vic wanted to have sex (which we had worked out as being a "friends with benefits" type thing), all he did was give me that look, and we would go at it. Usually it was in public places for some reason, or around other people, which is the reason I assumed it was a fetish of his for us to be at risk of being caught. I followed him down a narrow hallway and into a back lounge. He closed the door behind us and pushed me up against it and collided our lips together. Our teeth clashed together at first but as we got used to the proximity, they didn't anymore. I moaned into the kiss and Vic responded by sucking my bottom lip into his mouth a bit and looking lustfully into my eyes. Oh, this was going to be good. Just as our kissing was getting heated, I heard the water turn on and off in the adjoining bathroom. I immediately stopped kissing Vic and got out of his grasp.

"Kellin, wait, it's fine -" Vic started. But it was too late. Oli walked out of the bathroom and he smirked at me.

"What is going on?" I yelled.

"Vic and I agreed I was going to get to have my way with you," Oli purred, "instead of me kicking the shit out of you."

"Well, I didn't agree to this," I argued, glancing back to Vic.

"Look, if you want out just say so. Just give it a chance first," Vic said quietly, coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist and his lips on my neck. I looked at Oli with wide, nervous eyes and he walked over towards me, attaching his lips to mine. I got a rush just kissing him, I had never thought about doing it before but oh my God, it was hot. His tongue and mine danced together while Vic kissed and bit on my neck. Fuck. I moaned quietly and Oli took that as an invitation to kiss me harder. Vic's hands got lower and lower on my waist until he was ghosting them over my crotch, teasing me to no end. Oli put a hand on my hip and pushed my shirt up a bit, putting his skin on my skin. Never had I thought that I would be the kind of person to actually enjoy having sex with two people at once; but with Oli and Vic all over me like they were it was impossible for me not to enjoy it.

"On your knees," Oli whispered into my ear, taking a step back from me and unzipping his slacks. I did as I was told and dropped to my knees in front of him, excited as hell to see what he looked like underneath all of those clothes. He pushed his bottoms and boxers down to his knees, revealing his beautiful cock, which was even bigger than I expected. I eagerly grabbed his length with one hand and looked up at him as I licked the very tip, flicking my tongue over the slit every so often.

"Mm.. Jesus, Kellin," he moaned, bucking his hips a bit. I then worked on swallowing as much of him as I could, using my hand to pleasure what I couldn't take in.

"Fuck, I want in on this," I heard Vic growl, yanking me by my hair over to his swollen cock. I had completely forgotten about him being in the room. I filled my mouth with Vic's hot cock, tasting his salty pre-cum and moaning around him as I did. I could hear the sound of Oli jacking off while watching me blow Vic, which made me want to go back over to him. I liked sucking Vic, but Oli was a new dick to play with. But I was good and stayed sucking the dick I was supposed to.

"Let's get him in a better position, this little slut needs to be fucked," Oli said to Vic. Vic fucked my throat a couple more times before pulling away. "Take your clothes off," Oli commanded. As I did, I noticed Oli had already gotten all of his off, leaving only his gorgeous, tattooed body to be admired.

"On your back," Vic told me. I laid down on the uncomfortable blue carpet on my back and my legs were instantly pushed apart by Oli. He stroked his cock a couple of times while eying my naked body and tore open a condom. He rolled the thin latex onto himself and looked towards Vic, whom tossed him a small bottle of lubricant. He squirted a bit onto himself and rubbed his cock to get it slicked all over. He finally put his dick at my entrance and pushed in a bit. I bit back a cry and closed my eyes to try to get used to the pain. Oli started out at a slow pace, looking at my reactions to make sure he wasn't hurting me. And it wasn't long until it started feeling good, and he had found the right spot.

"Uh, Oli, Christ," I panted as he fucked me. Oli pushed my legs back further and pushed himself at a better angle inside of me, causing me to scream out in pleasure. Vic came over beside me and shoved his wet cock inside of my mouth to silence me, I assumed. I let Vic fuck my face as hard as he wanted to while Oli pounded himself inside me. Oli grabbed my wrists and pinned them at my sides while he used me, leaving my cock untouched and needing attention.

"Uh, yeah, take it," Vic groaned, pulling out of my mouth and rubbing his cock all over my lips, coating them in a thick layer of his pre-cum. Oli moaned at the sight. "Kellin," Vic moaned, squirting his cum all over my mouth, which I opened so I could taste as much of him as possible.

"Jesus," Oli moaned, tightening his grip on my wrists and fucking me faster. He pulled out and came on my stomach, getting some of his cum on my own cock. For a moment all I heard was all of our fast paced breaths.

"Should we let him cum?" Vic asked Oli, looking me over. Oli let go of my wrists.

"Yea. He was a good little whore," Oli purred before leaning down and licking the side of my cock, eating some of his own cum in the process. Vic got down beside Oli and licked the other side, causing me to melt underneath them. Fuck, they looked amazing with their tongues all over my dick. I trembled as my orgasm built up, causing them both to realize I was close. I came onto my stomach, and while I did they both kept licking up and down on my shaft, dragging their tongues in unison.

"Oh my God," I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"Damn, you were right, Vic," Oli said, sitting up and brushing his hair back. "He is the best I've ever had."

I blushed.

"You said that?" I asked, looking over at my friend.

"Yeah, well. It's true. Now we have to get cleaned up and go out there and enjoy the rest of the after party."

As we all got washed up and re-clothed, Oli came over to me.

"Sorry about earlier, Mate," he said, sounding sincere.

"No, it wasn't you. It was me. I was upset about not getting an award but now I couldn't care less about it," I replied, smiling at him.

"Friends?" he asked, putting his hand out for me to shake. I bypassed all of the formalities and gave him a hug.

"Friends. And Oli?"

"Yea?"

"I'll be your little slut anytime you want," I whispered so that only he could hear.


End file.
